Attack on Titan
Sunny skies, with no possible chances of rain. Days like this are the type of days Seika looked forward to. The type of days were he can spend an indefinite amount of with his beloved. On vacation, the two had been traveling around taking in sights from the many different views,of countries. For Kirei it was her first time out of her home country. Needless to say, she had been enjoying herself thus far. The love birds arrived at the gates of Uzushiogakure; majestic whirlpool city. Wearing clothing suited for this weather, their arms were intertwined as they walked through the village. Kirei look around in excitement, amazed by the many sights and buildings. She grasped Seika tightly causing the man to look down at her in wonder. Glancing back up at him with her deep blue eyes, she smiled brightly warming the man's heart. "What are you smiling at?" He asked in a joking way squeezing her hand back. "Nothing... I'm really enjoying myself is all." The blue eyed woman casually replied, resting her head on his arm. They continued to wander the village, taking note of the many sights and establishment they could possibly stop by during their stay. Eventually stopping somewhere for food, the two trailed and trailed the many hot stops of the Uzutowm. While at last, they came across a clothing store something with almost immediately caught Kirei's attention. "Seika.. Hey Seika!" She tugged his arm, grabbing his attention from the cup of noodles he was eating. "Hhmm?" He murmured through a mouth full. "Let's go in here.. I want to see what I can find." Swallowing the noodles that rested in his mouth, Seika cleared his throat before pointing at the no food sign. "You got ahead.. I'll join you once I'm finished." Kirei somewhat pouted, poking her bottom lip out at Seika. "Alright... But you know how I am... Don't keep me waiting to long." Reaching into his front pocket, Kirei yanked his wallet right for under his nose and bolted into the store. Seika thought about chasing her but was stop by her reminding him that no food was allowed in the store. Mumbling a few curse words, Seika against the glass and continued to eat his noodles. While inside, Kirei was once again amazed the elegance of the place, something she was not quite use to. She wandered the clothes, finding it extremely difficult to choose with dress she wanted to buy. The mood of the village would shift, as the rumor of the Second Uzushiokage's return would spread throughout the village. There was no one general feeling for the former Kage, everyone had their own personal experience with him. From excited to disappointed to terrified, Shenny was surely the talk of the town. Then suddenly...the village would become quiet, as eyes were finally laid upon the him, confirming the rumor. No one would say or do anything as Shenron wandered through the streets. "Shit, where the hell is that place. It been too long, I can't seem to remember." he mumbled to himself as he continued to search for the his mother's favorite clothing shop. He would helplessly continue to wander around the village, hoping to eventually find the store. "Hmmmm...the village seems quiet today, wonder what the mongrels are doing today." he thought as he finally noticed the inactivity. After some time, Shenron began to get anxious, as he was about to give up his search, a man leaning on the window, like how he used to do ask a kid, caught his attention, looking up he would realize this is the store he had been searching for. "Thanks" he said to the man eating his noodles, not expecting an actual answer. As he entered, Shenron would immediately locate the beauty in the shop. Trying to get "a better look at her" he would wander around the the shop. Forgeting about his goal, Shenron would confront the beauty, continuously flipping a pebble like a coin. "I bet it was hard for God to make your eyes out of crystal clear ocean water....I may not be born with eyes like you but.." he would then grab the descending pebble and grip it, hiding from her vision. A second later he would open his hand, revealing and 24 carat diamond ring. "I can make things like this that will hopefully grab your attention." he said placing the ring on her finger. "The names Shenron, it would be an honor if I could get to know you better." he said with a romantic smile as his golden eyes dazzled with the light. While searching through the racks of clothing, Kirei was sudden comfort by a tall red haired whom she'd never met before. Even with him being a complete stranger to her, he had seemed to be well known throughout the village. Shown with his arrival in the clothing store, an appearance that also immediately brought gossip. The "famous" individual was in front of Kirei, attempting to whoo her with his sly compliments and ability to create jewelry. Caught completely off guard by his words, Kirei paused momentary. Her cheeks blushing, changing from their sugary brown color to a light shade of red. She was speechless as she avoided making eye contact. As her face began to turn red, Shenron believe he is overwhelming the young lady. In some nations including the one he lives in now, a ring is often considered a form of proposal, a proposal to marry. Believing that this was the source of her shyness, the Red-Haired Shinobi would place his hand over the huge diamond on her finger, once again alternating its material. Lifting his hand the ring was gone, and he showed her, her new present, a blue emerald necklace that matched her eyes. Pulling her to the mirror Shenron put the necklace around her neck. Peeping her constant looking of other people, Shenron whispered into her ear with a very calm yet warm voice. "They aren't here right now, it's just you...and me, at any place you'd wanna be. In a sec you will smile with glee, as we visit a place you would love to see." he whispered poetically. Kirei was slightly impressed that the man's ability to create and alter jewelry. However, despite him impressing her even a little, the overwhelming side of her timidness greatly triumphed over her other emotions. It was when he brought her to the mirror when she finally decided to speak up. "U-um I'm with someon-..." She was cut off by the man's whispering voice. Chills were sent down her spine as she glanced away from the mirror. Outside the establishment, Seika was still slurping away on the noodles. Feeling as if Kirei's anxiety was probably taking the better of her, Seika turned out, beaming his eyes into the window. He narrowed his eyes as his watched from the outside as Kirei was being touched by some random red head. "Well shit..." Seika voiced dropping his cupped noodles and barging into the store. Seika sighed heavily as he quickly approached the red hair man. Seika then lightly tapped his shoulder, hoping to gain his attention. "Sorry man.. She's with me." Even though the young Maiden was not dreaming, poor Shenny was, his imagination would often lead him into extraordinary places. Zoned out, the outside voice would startled Shenron. Hearing it louder and more aggressive than it really was, the red-haired shinobi was offended by the man's remark. Recognizing the ramen man he saw earlier, he felt threatened by such a tone, still feeling as if he were the alpha male of the village. Shenron would turn away from the mirror and confront the shorter man, having to look down to see into his eye. "Excuse you...um I don't believe we've met....you are who....you are obviously not from here. I find your tone quite disrespectful and I'm going to have to ask you to you and your ramen smelled breathe away from here until you cool down." Needless to say, Seika was definitely caught off guard by the red haired man's vile response. Slightly confused, Seika tilted his head to the side while hiving Shenron a puzzled look. The whole store became filled with gossip, some referring to Shenron, others to Seika. "Uhh okay." Seika retorted rather calmly. Reaching past Shenron, Seika grabbed Kirei's hand and pulling her close. He removed the jewelry from around her neck before handing it back to Shenron. "You can have that... She doesn't want it." The way Shenron saw it, the ramen man was patronize the blue-eyed angel. As a shogūn and as a man who swears to protect women in need, Shenron felt as if it were his duty to stop him. Grabbing him by the arm, Shenron would yank young man back towards, "Why don't you stop patronizing the young lady and let her speak for herself. This whole relationship you have with her seems like you taking her shyness for blindness, abusing her. Now I swear I shall not let you harm this beautiful angel, and now either you let her go or we are going to have some serious problems, you mongrel." he said. The whispers turned into gasps, almost everyone knew that when the former kage used the word mongrel he was serious. A true shocker indeed, the red haired seemed yo have quite the temper on him. He was so sure that he was in the right place, clearly he did know a couple when he seen one. Seika's calm demeanor was completeky washed away, one could see the massive aggression written all over his visage as veins bulged to the point of rupture. In the back of his mind, there was a voice that asked him to remain calm. It reassured that if he made no attempt to budge then neither would Shenron. He was fine trying to negotiate with the man, as the next move probably wouldn't be anything that was appropriate for a clothing store. Jetking his arm from the man's grip, Seika pull the still quiet Kirei away from Shenron as they walked away. Deep inside Seika, such an action as to walk away took a lot for him to pull off. Shenron only has two things in his life that truly matter, his word and his balls. Shenron meant every word he said, about the young maiden. And that he didn't say one word afterwards, he was not only disrespectful but a fool. Not only taking the beautiful maiden but taking the former kage's words light, this could not be left unpunished. Suddenly the whole shop began to shake,a s if there was an earthquake. Getting ready to attack, Shenron got low, but then after surveying his surroundings he realized where he was. Throwing a kunai right by his face hitting the wall right in front of him, Shenron said, "Now we can settle outside of the village like men, or we can fight here and now putting others at risk." he said with an eager look in his eyes. Shenron's trajectory had seemed to be slightly off and maybe a little misguided perhaps. He was so focused on Seika that he must've completely forgotten about the maiden he was trying to "protect". As the kunai zipped past Seika's face completely missing it, while in the same instance it managed to cut the side of Kirei's head, right above her temple; just before making it into the wall. The young woman felt a sharp pain and cried out in agony. The toss of the kunai was so quick, that no one knew why she suddenly shouted, until they glanced at the wall. The people grasped in horror as their former kage have made the first move; the initial attack upon the foreigners who were just trying to enjoy their vacation. And then a even more horrifying sight was uncovered. Blood. It was blood that strained the white carpets of the store. The red substance of death leaker from the side of Kirei's face. Seika's mind went blank, people rushed to the crying woman. All fingers were now pointed at Shenron, he was the cause of this. The voice in the back of Seika head pleaded him not to act. But it was too late. Without even calling upon it, Seika's white rippled eyes sprung to life, with six teal tomoe attached onto the two most inner ripples. With it's activation, natural energy surged through his body. Seika start to run before shifting that magical bodily energies to his feet, bring on a glorious burst of flames that propelled him to Shenron in less that a second. Enraged, Seika brought his hands upward to that man's abdomen before releasing a devastating torrent of wind from both his hands. The wind battled against Shenron's body having enough power to complete blow him out the other side of the store shattering its walls and creating another exit. The trembles would stop as the thick red blood would fall from her head. The people in the shop got nervous though it was not the reasons the black haired man was thinking. Living in Uzushio for almost a decade and leading for five years, the former kage had developed a unique reputation. Though he was cocky and sometimes even greedy, there was one thing that every villager knew, Shenron would never hurt a female if he doesn't have to, on purpose. His reputation would be reassured even today protesting against the "women abuser". Believing that their Kage was sharper than ever, meaning the only "logical" explanation would be that the womanizer manipulate the kunai to hit the young lady to pin the whole situation on Shenron. The people would rush to the lady not to only help her with her wounds but pull her away from the crazy man. Shenron was so confused he believed the little story himself. "That sick bastard, how dare he put the young lady in harm's way. Truly unforgivable" he said as he noticed the surge of natural energy building up in one place. Having his defense up the moment the kunai was launched, Shenron was prepared for any attack he could've thrown his way. As the black haired shinobi appear in front of within a second with senjutsu chakra built up in his palm. Emitting a massive wind current towards Shenron, Seika obviously hoped to take the shop along with Shenron, bringing the village into a personal fight. Not interested in having the village come in his battle, the shogūn's defenses would absorb the massive current. Being a master manipulator of chakra, Shenron knew to well not absorb chakra that was not his own, so he transferred the chakra to Kyōryū, who converted the chakra into his own, increasing his reserves. ---- In Sharon's Mind "Hmmm, there was something familiar about that chakra, have I had it before, nah seems to rich, would've remember this chakra, then why do I recognize it." the beast thought. "Don't hurt yourself now, you seem like you are struggling" he said mockingly. "Anyways maybe that beast Son met him some where and recognizes him, we all know you struggle to keep his memories. But anyways back to the task at hand." Special scene ends ---- As the man sent the massive current headed for the prepared Shenron, the kage had an attack of his own. As he hit the barrier with wind chakra, chakra arms would emerge from the ground, with the intentions of grabbing his feet. "Gotta get this fight out of the village." he thought as he was ready to teleport as soon as the chakra arms would hopefully make contact. Being struck just above the temple came with rather severe consequences, when the kunai made contact with the side of Kirei's head it managed to cut open multiple blood vessels and arteries located in that area. These vessels leaked heavily, causing Kirei to quickly lose blood. Her eyes grew heavy, as if they were tired, her voice grew raspy and the only thing she was able to say, "Seika.... S-stop." Before losing consciousness. The people that surrounded her gasped as they assume thought the young woman had taken her last breath. However, little life still lingered within her, the little life that Seika could feel. Though majority of people preposterously assumed that Seika would manipulate the kunai to hurt his lover, there were a few who knew the truth. Enraged. There was only one way to describe the intense feelings of Seika. Such raged empowered and unknowingly caused him to unleash his power. With the noise of the panicking people, Seika was able to somehow close on Kirei's life force as it seem to slip away. Upon actually noticing what was happening, Seika would be able to take control over the events that were presented in front of him. He felt chakra burst from the ground beneath him in the form of arms which intended to attach to his legs. Rekindling the majestic foot flames, Seika used them to one again quicken his movement; performing a single back flip to evade the arms' grip. He glanced back and saw Kirei lying on the floor, his heart suck as he began to think the worse. He dashed to her side, forcefully moving the protesting crowd out of his way, knocking them over. He bent down to Kirei and effortless lifted her from the ground before bolting from the store. Blood leaking on his clothes as he carried her down the street. He yet again blasted the foot flames to propel himself on top an empty roof. Lying Kirei back down he panicked on what course of action he should take. Seika's hands trembled while he rubbed her face, repeating her name over and over and each time he hoped that she would respond back. She was unresponsive. Turning to that inner voice, Seika pleaded for his help. ---- Inside Seika's Subconscious "What do I do?" Seika asked nervously. Within the depths of his subconscious, a figure floated across from Seika, seeking to give him tips in order to save the woman's life. "Seika... You must calm yourself. You cannot act properly if you are not in complete sync with you mind.." He advised. "I do not enjoy these petty squabbles you always seem to get yourself in. The time for you to make your own decisions has arisen. I have entrusted you with so much. As my successor, you are to make some decisions without my guidance. The key to saving her is in your hand." Return to the physical plane ---- Snapping from his subconscious, Seika stared down at Kirei. Now knowing what Hago had meant. Taking his right hand. Seika began to share his own life energy with Kirei by pressing it on her. Also immediately her life force spiked as her wound was healed and left no traces of existence.